


Fairy Nuff

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Observations of a Christmas tree fairy.





	Fairy Nuff

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Warnings: Sex, language  


* * *

Oh hell, it's that time of year again. I've been unwrapped and my cardboard wings straightened out yet again. Every couple of years I get a new frock compliments of Daniel Jackson. It always feels strange when he pulls off the old white tissue paper and sticks on several layers of new paper. I mean he's looking at my bare bum. It's very embarrassing for someone like me, get left with no bloody dignity at all. Then when he's given me a new dress he wraps an elastic band round my waist and ties me onto the top of his Christmas tree, which in all the years we've been together has always been very small. Always thought being perched on top of a very small tree was rather nice cos I don't think I like heights, but this year everything is different.

I've been with Daniel for years, since he was very young and I've travelled the globe with him. One year, don't know where we were I topped a pile of sand and had a whole load of people come and stare at me; they bloody well stared up my frock to get an eyeful of my bum as well. There are some very strange people out there you know. 

My wand got broken last year when Daniel was wrapping me up. He was upset so it wasn't really his fault, kept shouting Fucking Jack at me. Which is really odd, cos my name isn't Fucking Jack, it's Nuff, well that's what Daniel has always called me, Fairy Nuff. I tried it out, you know, Fairy Fucking Jack but it didn't really work for me so I ignored it.

Oooh, I've just got a new wand made of silver cardboard with loads of glitter on it. Some bloke who is definitely not my Daniel gave it to me. He's got long careful fingers, so I think I might like him. He's got me firmly by the legs and holding me upside down to shake off the glitter -- hey! Excuse me you're looking up my bum and making me dizzy. Not sure I do like you now.

That's better, Daniel's holding me now and saying Dammit Jack. Wonder if he's related to Fucking Jack?

Here we go, that's it Dammit Jack, pull on the elastic band and cut me in half. Ouch! Letting it go to ping my bum is not funny. Daniel thinks so too and he's grabbed me back again. Is Shit Jack related to the other two at all?

Daniel's holding me very carefully and primping my new tissue frock. I've heard from the others in the decorations box that white is the new black. Daniel for goodness sake! Stop pulling up the back of my dress, there's a bloody draft now, right up my nether regions. What is it with these people and bums?

I've just caught sight of the new Christmas tree and it's huge! Am I going to be sitting on top of that? Hope I can deal with heights. Never seen a tree that big. Wonder if Daniel might give me a parachute? I mean these wings won't cut it if I have to jump.

Thanks Daniel. He's only gone and stuck a lump of tinsel on my head. Can't see a thing out of my left eye. Ah, Careful Fingers has adjusted it so that's good. Now I can see. I think I like him again. 

Whoa! Going up high here. Daniel's holding me and smiling as he stretches the elastic band and attaches me to the very top of the tree. Ooh it's a long way down, still I can at least see the whole room now and very nice it is too. It's way too warm up here. The heat from the log fire is finding it's way up to me. Phew!

I can see Daniel sitting on the floor and he's a very long way down. Careful Fingers is sitting next to him and they're looking through the decorations box for a few more bits of tinsel and some balls. Don't do that! Hey! Careful Fingers! Stop making the tree move, it's scary up here on my own. Mind you there is a small knitted Santa a few inches below me. Haven't met him before, must belong to Careful Fingers. Will you bloody well stop looking up my skirt you smutty bastard! Sheesh, no bloody manners some people.

Um, things have gone a bit quiet down on the floor. Oh I see Daniel and Careful Fingers are taking their clothes off. Must be hot down there as well.

Well, I never! There's a lot of kissing and fondling and massaging and sucking and pinching and stroking going on. Mind the bloody tree! They're rolling around on the floor now and Careful Fingers is stroking Daniel's inner thighs and pulling at his...oh!

Aah, now I know who Careful Fingers is. He's called Fuck Me Jack. Must be a relation to the others don't you think?


End file.
